The World of Duos
by Kamen Rider Arashi
Summary: At 15 years old most kids only have to worry about getting good grades, puberty, family, and friends...well okay I have to worry about those things too. Though regular kids don't have to worry about fighting demons, monsters, and the unknown! Sigh. With Magic, Dragons, and more...I guess I can't say my life won't be boring. WELCOME TO DUOS! ...I hope I can get laid along the way.


**Welcome everyone to my newest project. I hope you will enjoy it, this idea has been with me for over a year now and I've finally decided to create it fully. As many of you may have noticed, if you looked, this fic is _not _a Naruto fic. The reasoning is this: I wanted to create my own whole new world and characters. With that thought in mind I erased the original version of this and created a Alternate Universe fic with my avatar and my partner Yurei's used as main characters.**

**I am certain some will be annoyed at this, but really why should I not be allow to spread my wings figuratively and try and make my own thing? It's also a bit of a dream for me to post this with the hopeful intention of maybe making this a future _novel_ all it's own. It's definitely a pipedream but one I'd really love to make possible. I can only hope I can achieve this, but for now I'll give it my best shot with this.**

**Now for those of you familiar with the Inheritance Cycle I will have a glossary key at the bottom for all of you to go and look at so as to understand the terminology that I've created here. Just like Christopher Paolini did for his books Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance.**

**On a final note I'd like to say that today just so happens to be my birthday. And I figured why not spend this day with not only my friends and family but with all of my faithful and loyal readers? So join me in celebrating this day with my newest dream, this story...and if it ain't too much trouble drop me a review as a 'present'. Yeah I know I'm kind of milking this quite a bit, but come on everyone is entitled to a little selfishness on their birthday, no? **

**Now then enough talking let's begin!**

**The World of Duos**

**Chapter 1: The Boys of Storms and Shadows**

Some few millennia ago the many races that inhabit the planet started to gain their individual footholds in the world, evolving at differing rates but growing and developing more as time wears on. Every different and unique race of the likes of which exist today consisted of ones such as Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Beastmen, Lizardfolk, and many more. However as all living beings need such things as food and water to survive as well as having the ingrained instinct to live can cause many to follow the tried and true instinct we all shared...the instinct to _fight._

From that cause alone many battles and wars were fought between the many different races and species. Factions and alliances grew and fell from theses conflicts and soon war engulfed the whole planet. As each race fought they discovered and developed newer ways to wage war, unearthing the unique powers of mana from nature itself and technology refined from constant advancements mentally, they continue their bloody battles. It wasn't until _another _race entered the fold that things hit their climax. A day that went down in history as the single most _bloody _and most _brief _battle to happen, a day appropriately titled as: The Day of the Black Sun.

A day that went down in history because of the emergence of a race none believed to exist, one that's very nature was attuned to the magicks of the planet itself and bodies so strong not even the most advanced and powerful technological weapon could harm them. The race to which I'm speaking of is none other than...the mighty _Dragons._

Dragons, a race that quite literally came from _nowhere_! On the day of the Black Sun, you guessed it, the sun turned black and out of partially nowhere the dragons appeared. And in reactive as most races where at the time all of them did what was expected of them when facing a new fearsome being, they attacked them. One part of most ancestries many, including myself, are not at all proud of for their stupidity alone.

It was soon clear that no matter what anyone did the dragons just continually kicked everyone's collective behinds. Eventually the dragon's knew the best way to get any of them to listen was to do so _forcible._ So after a particularly exhausting battle the dragon's captured and imprisoned the survivors. After treating them all so as not to die from injuries the dragon's called a peace summit using the P.O.W.s as a means to get the different races to send negotiators and political figures and not start another battle.

As true to their word in regards to the P.O.W.s all were released back into their respective nations, at which point the dragons got the warring races to finally _listen _to them. When all were present and silent the dragon's told their tale of why they appeared, a reveal that none had expected. They came as harbingers of _peace, _one to bring an end to the constant fighting and death they were constantly causing to each other. The dragon's lived in a separate dimension connected to our planet and after hearing the call from the planet _itself _they knew that things had gone on long enough.

After many days, weeks, and months of meetings, dealings, and drafting the basis for their alliance they all eventually came to an accord. This being what was soon called the Blood Talon Pact. Named as such by the King of the Dragon's himself when he tore off his one of his own claw's and used it as a pen to sign the pact with his and the leaders of every other race's blood. One after another the leaders came forward, driving the talon into their own palms and using the blood that poured forth to sign the pact.

This pact was built upon several different laws, rules, and agreements for everyone. The first and foremost was that a unified council will be created that would be composed of _every _race. This council was formed by gathering several high ranking members of each race who would become the main dictating leadership to help ensure an everlasting peace amongst the races by keeping each of them in check.

These council members will however _not _be composed of any kings, chieftains, lords, presidents, or any other leader of any of the races. Those put into the council would be lower seated leaders so that those in charge of their species can stick to leading that said group.

No retired leaders may take up the role as a counselor so as to keep things equal and fair, as well as keep said former leaders from trying to regain new influence on the council. Alongside several other laws and regulations one last major system was employed to keep the peace among the many races. The system in question was the 5 Symbol Academy System.

Sadly before the academy system could be implemented the planet was met with the arrival of _another _race, the Devils and Yokai.

Much like how the numerous nations and rulers before had immediately chose to attack the dragons when they appeared, so too did the weakly united races attack the demons that came. However before a war could truly be wagged the dragons once again intervened. Before too much blood could be spilt the dragons demanded an explanation about why two of the three major races from the Netherworld had entered this domain.

The devil's immediately replied that it was by the Demon King himself Beelzebub, that they were here. They revealed that through his own dark magicks the Dark King had watched all the wars that happened, and had moved to try to takeover this realm as well. He had believed with so many dead on all sides that it would be fairly easy for him to march his armies through a strong enough portal and claim their domain for himself.

Thankfully for all his years as king, Beelzebub had made an incredible mistake, he'd had only devils and yokai build the device and only had a meager few of his forces monitor them. This failure of his lead to the two races to finally break free of their continually enslavement and killed their watchers so they could all escape to here whilst destroying the portal in the process. This caused not only for the Netherworld to lose its larger populated races, but also cost them their major use for slave labor. Such loses would set back Beelzebub and all of Demonkind by thousands of years in theory.

After bringing that information brought to light, and after several more discussions on their trustworthiness, the dragons included the two races into the Blood Talon Pact.

With all these issues finally settled the academy project became all the more important that being as a schooling and training facility that would raise multiple different race species' young to learn the arts of the dragon's and create a unique police force of sorts to watch over and protect all living creatures and act as both liaisons for the dragons and the council. The academies students would be sent on missions to protect the peace and insure that no one tries to damage or outright destroy it.

It would also have the added bonus of allowing young ones to meet and learn of the other races, this will help to ease together the impressionable children with different social and race hierarchies to intermingle and understand each other better without the worries of their parents or others of their own race passing down their past hatred caused from the wars.

At the beginning most wanted nothing to do with the academy system or for them to have a personal academy for themselves and _not _have their children intermingle together. This was eventually compromised when the Dragon King himself, Huang-Long, decided to personally train four students from each of the major races. After he finished he would place each of them in charge of an academy of their own while he, Huang-Long himself, would open a _fifth_ that he will be in charge of until he was able to choose a successor.

This was soon agreed upon by the council and race leaders. While Huang-Long went to find his future students, he left his queen Tiamat in charge of building his future schools. After much traveling Huang-Long found his chosen students: a young male dwarf hermit that called himself Genbu, a shy but cunning half-elf girl named Byakko, a courageous and slightly temperamental devil girl named Suzaku, and finally an outcast human boy with no name. The human he would eventually name Seiryu, after his deceased son who died during the war...one of the few casualties that dragons had suffered.

With his patient guidance these students of his would eventually master the true form of magick and one's own inner power. The different paths of magick would be renamed by his students to the Aspects of the Dragons or Dragon Aspects for short. This naming was decided upon when shown that even fully mastered the styles taught to non-dragons wasn't as powerful as it would be for the dragons themselves.

With the schools completed and the Heads of the Academy in place soon younglings of all species graced their halls. The students would be sent at the age of 10 to train in the multiple styles of the dragons and other martial arts. The age was decided when it was generally agreed that as the younger one is the easier it is to adapt the energy and power. The academies would follow a similar schooling in regards to those used by the races already.

As time passed the Dragon King grew tired and old eventually he knew he had to pass the mantle of King and Head of Central Academy over to another. But with no heir from his own lineage to pass the title of Dragon King onto he grew worried of the future of his kind. Deciding the need for another King was more important than his position of Head Dragon of Central Academy he would pass the title down to his student and adoptive son Seiryu.

In time Seiryu grew old and just as his father before him he would then leave his position as head of his own academy into the hands of his own students, a pair that would end up creating both the Tag-Team System and Twin Leader System, he would take his adoptive tou-san's place as Head of Central Academy until his own passing to yet another pair of students.

Eventually Huang-Long would have a second child who would inherit title of Dragon Prince, as he would be the one to claim his title as king later on. Sadly only a decade after the birth of his son the Great Dragon of the Center would pass away leaving his mate Tiamat to train up their son to truly and fully claim his title.

As time went on the academies flourished and peace overtook the long hatred and violence that plagued the world for ages. Eventually the world became to small to fit the large population from all the mixing races that lived on it. Thankfully that was fixed by the first true collaboration of the races, in what became know today as the Duos World Project.

The Duos World Project was an attempt at creating a _second _realm in a separate dimension that would remain linked to the original world. The project was pioneered by several members of the Magical and Technological Communities, said communities consisted of those more associated with the magical spectrum of the planet: elves, devils, and fairies. While those like dwarves, humans, and gnomes supported the project with their vast knowledge regarding differing technologies. Sadly most plans and designs fell short until the dragons came to assist their new allies once more.

With the dragons gifting a select few with the necessary knowledge needed, the same knowledge used in regards to how the dragon's realm is both connected but separate to their own, they were able to create several unique gateways that created a type of _mirror world _that was unpopulated by any humanoids. The project took a good four decades to complete but the accomplishment was well worth it.

With the second Earth finished all that was left was a new name for the planet and sending people over to colonize. The first part was quite easy taking an aspect of their roots the Council renamed the planet Duos to represent the two in one world. As for population, that itself took time since those being sent over would need to be people who are both required and _not. _ By that meaning they needed leaders, doctors, scientists, warriors, and so on that would help populate, build, and defend the new realm but at the same time not be needed back on Earth.

During early experiments of Duos regarding developing its geography, atmosphere, and other such things it was discovered that because of the unique way in which the second realm was born it was far more attuned with the magicks that birthed it then the first realm was. Taking this into consideration the Council finally decided to send a vast majority of the more magically inclined races to live in the second realm soon named the Magical Realm, while those more attuned to technology stayed on the first eventually named the Mundane Realm. In the end this proved to be the best idea, with the two different realms being inclined to different aspects of life allowed them to grow in unique and helpful ways.

By the time Duos was more stable, in that communities and colonies were fully settled, the Academies were finally finished and all needed factors to them had been ironed out. The most important being that the academies themselves were built around the gates bridging the two worlds, allowing access to them from either side of Duos.

Now then on to the next subject of discussion, the academies themselves. First is Central Academy, as titled as such because it is in the center region of where all the seas meet as well as the center of the other four academies. Like mentioned above Seiryu, the adoptive son of the former dragon king Huang-Long, became the next Head of Central after being passed the mantle by his adoptive father. Sometimes there would be more than one Head Dragon, which became a reason with the creation of the Tag-Team System, in which case both would be called the Heads of Central and equally share the title of Huang-Long. The tradition of naming the headmaster of the academy Head Dragon and titled as Huang-Long began as a way to commemorate Huang-Long himself as he was the 1st Head Dragon of Central, this was done by Seiryu after the passing of his father.

The other four academies left in charge of Huang-Long's apprentices were placed in a compass rose formation with Central being in the center as stated before. They were West Tiger Academy that was named after Byakko, East Dragon Academy named after Seiryu, South Phoenix Academy named after Suzaku, and North Tortoise Academy named after Genbu. Within each academy they use the same dorm system: the House of the Azure Dragon, the House of the Vermillion Bird, the House of the Black Tortoise, and the House of the White Tiger.

Each house is named after the unique spirit animal of Huang-Long's students. But that isn't important at this time, now as for the current Head Dragon that would be Gu-Yi he is not connected to any house after being put in charge as the Head Dragon, instead he is titled as the Dragon of Huang-Long and in charge of the House of the Yellow Dragon of the Center. As you can probably guess that is why the academy he runs is called _Central _Academy, because he is not only Huang-Long school's present head but is also in the center on the academies compass formation.

Now then on to the next subject namely the one on the 'unique spirits' associated with Huang-Long's students, well...

"ARASHI!" shouted a male's voice right into the named Arashi's ear. Said recipient of said shout started to picking his ear, at which point a book was slammed in front of him on his desk. The now fully aware Arashi turned to look at the one responsible for most likely making him deaf for the next few minutes. Said shouting man was around his mid to late-twenties with black hair straight reaching to the bottom of his neck and being lightly tanned. He was wearing a basic suit, one you would usually see on a member of the education system. A plain white shirt underneath a dark green suit jacket with the same colored dress pants and more brighter green tie. On his feet where plain black dress shoes with black socks to finish off his look.

This man was David Soto, one of the youngest teachers currently working at Central Academy. A former student of Tiger Academy and in the House of Byakko it was easy to see the man still held great pride of his original school and dorm. He was also one of the more stricter teachers, having on more than a few times punished and gave detentions to students for even minor offenses, at times he had to be reined in by the more senior of the staff.

Now looking at this man's usually annoyed emerald-green eyes, Arashi saw that he was seemingly more annoyed than usual, a theory that was given extra support by the tone of his voice when he spoke again. "Arashi, it seems once again you've decided to either sleep or daydream in my class. Seeing as you must find something _far more important _to your time then listening to my lecture. I can only _assume _it was something incredible. Something fascinating enough you'd be willing to share with the rest of the class?" At his last words he gave the boy a threatening look, as if daring him to do so.

Sweating a little at the man's words Arashi grinned nervously and attempted to apologize. "Sorry Soto-sensei. Got a little lost in my thoughts...again. Hehehe."

Hearing his students words and slightly pathetic laugh, the teacher just turns back to the large group of teens looking at him and Arashi. Speaking loud enough for everyone to hear David continues where he left off, "Right, now as I was saying before Mr. Tsuji's interruption. We can begin with your S.P.S.T. otherwise known as your Spirit Partner Summoning Test. And since Mr. Arashi decided to ignore my lecture, he _and his partner _Mr. Yurei can go _last_."

David himself took a brief moment to send one last look of annoyance at one of his most troublesome students. As he did so, he couldn't help noting with even further annoyance that he _once again _had done his best to bend the school's dress code. While the young man was wearing the standard Seiryu Dorm uniform, that being an azure bodysuit and turquoise armor he had gone out of his way customize it even more. The armor itself was in the armor model design #3, that being shin, forearm, chest, and back armor plates. That along with the required utility belt and his personal dragon scale scarf finished off the boy's look.

Then came Arashi's own _personal _touch, those being the massive black spiralling dragon mark on his back, lacking upper arm sleeves (having been torn off sometime ago), and finally practically _covering _his bodysuit and parts of his armor with black dragon tribal markings. The man could only sigh more at seeing this since no matter what anyone said the brunette would just disregard them never change his outfit's design.

Seeing the teacher moved to gather the class to begin the summoning test, Arashi turned his dark green eyes to look at his partner next to him. The searing glare courtesy of a pair of heterochromatic eyes caused him to only scratch his head nervously as the blue and reddish-orange eyes stared back at him with an intensity that would likely burn his very soul. Noting something seemed off, Arashi took a closer look and realized that Yurei had changed his uniform again. What was originally a Genbu Dorm uniform copy of his uniform had been drastically changed from the last one.

While the black bodysuit and violet armor had remained mostly the same he had discarded his chest and back armor whilst keeping the forearm and shin armor. _'I guess he felt he gained better flexibility with the model 2 design,'_ he thought. Seeing his belt and ever present skull facemask still there he noted he'd torn the rest of his upper body suits sleeves off thereby exposing all of his arm that was not covered by his forearm guard armor.

Like his partner, Yurei's armor sported a few of his own personal additions. His violet gauntlets were marked with a white pattern. The left was that of some sort of scales while the right bore a resemblance to bones that formed the arm and hand it covered. Instead of armored boots, the dark-haired teen wore thick knee-high boots made of worn leather with a metal hexagon shaped piece of metal covering his knees. On this piece of metal was the image of a skull. His belt was laden with several pouches secured with silver buckles and around his shoulders was a tattered stretch of fabric that covered his torso and shoulders while leaving his arms free to maneuver.

As Arashi examined the new changes of his partner's outfit the rest of the class had moved to the door in a single file line. At seeing this Yurei grabbed Arashi and both got up and walked to the back of said line of students as they all walked towards the main stadium of the school. Upon reaching the building itself the two marveled once more at its large size, although calling it large was a bit of an understatement what with it being comparable to the size of some of the more smaller sized sport stadiums or full scaled theatres.

It having the grand total of seats equalling seven thousand, the arena could easily hold nearly the entire student body comfortably and still have room for more. The last touch to the stadium was the domed roof that when required can be opened to allow full view of the sky, something that was imperative for today with some first time summoning being known to be very volatile and causing effects to the weather temporarily.

After all the students had entered in the arena Mr. Soto turned around to address his class, "Alright, now that we are here and properly situated we can begin. Now as many of you know the process of summoning your spirit animal is quite simple, if a bit time-consuming."

Pausing to make sure everyone was still paying attention, and seeing they all where he continued, "Right, the first requirement as I hope you all remember is to draw forth a small amount of blood from your body. This can be done any number of ways from biting a finger till it bleeds to lightly cutting yourself with a blade. After you do so you then need to say the Summoning Keywords, and just to be clear you're required to say the standard unlocking phrase and then whatever you feel will best work for your summoner's future calling. Such as a title or unique phrase."

Looking fully at his collected audience David then said, "Have all of you followed me thus far?" Receiving a nod he then stepped up to the main stage of the room, and as he withdrew a small knife, spoke up a bit louder, "Now then, with the instructions given I will now _show you _all exactly what is required to summon your future partners."

With his last bit said he slowly makes a small cut on his right palm, one just deep enough to draw blood. Quickly raising his entire right arm he called out, "In the name of the ancient dragons that have taught us this great power, and in tribute to our dear planet that gifted us with the ability to use it, I David Soto call out to thee to come forth and become my eternal partner!"

At the very moment the last word left his lips the teacher in a flash slapped his blood covered palm onto the floor in front of him and released a brief surge of mana into the ground.

Within seconds of his small ritual a eight feet in diameter pentagram seal appeared. Those close enough to read some of it recognized the runes composing the seal were in the language of the dragons. The seal soon glowed a bright red and small flames started to rise from it, as the seconds past the flames grew larger and larger until the encompassed all around Soto. At their apex, which was at just above the teacher's head, the multiple flames curved into each other forming a small dome over him briefly.

Over the roaring of the flames the students heard their teacher shout the final part of the ritual. "Come Forth, Sky Spirit of Fire!" At his call the flames raced from the seals and formed into a small flaming orb hovering right over his head. In the exact instance the orb absorbed all the flames from the seal it exploded outwards.

Many students quickly covered their eyes from the bright light, whilst doing so they heard the distinct cry one associates with the larger species of birds. As they started to regain their vision they all saw before themselves David Soto holding out his right arm, on which was perched a four-foot tall peregrine falcon, a four-foot tall red falcon that's _tail feathers were on fire_!

Giving the assembled teens a small smirk Mr. Soto then called out, "So...who's next?"

**-With Arashi & Yurei, 15 Minutes Later-**

"...um is it to late to apologise?"

"..."

"...shall I take your silence as you forgiving me, or is that glare because your pissed?"

"...we are the _last _to get the opportunity to summon our familiars."

"True."

"...that means we have to stand here and watch as everyone else does the ritual before us and get to gain their personal familiar before either of us."

"Also true."

"Which means when we go everyone will have all their attention on us."

"Again true."

"Which means it will give you and me the chance to not only make this a bigger spectacle, but also do what you love best, show off."

"True again...wait you don't mind?"

Sighing, Yurei gave Arashi an annoyed look, "No, I mean I was mad earlier but there isn't much I can really do about this now is there? Might as well make the most of it, as Gu-Yi-sama always says."

Getting a grateful smile from Arashi he looked to see nearly everyone else had gone, meaning it was soon to be his and Arashi's turn. And true to that thought not five minutes later both himself and Arashi walked towards the stage to do their first summoning in front of the rest of their class.

Before the two separated to give enough room for the dual ritual, Yurei grabbed Arashi's shoulder. Looking at Arashi, Yurei said, "Hey you remember that idea you had for the day we did our summonings? The one you came up with when we were kids?"

Looking at him with slight confusion Arashi replied, "Yeah...I also remember you titled it, 'The Dumbest Plan I'd Ever Come Up With.'" Getting a small smirk in remembering his response all those years ago he then said, "Well as much as it was stupid, and I swear to the Dragon King I'm gonna regret this, but why not go through with it?"

At his dark-haired friend's words Arashi's eyes widened to ridiculous proportions, "Are you serious?", he asked in a low voice.

Receiving a nod in return Arashi's face nearly split at the smile that appeared on his face, "ALRIGHT!"

Smiling a bit at the brunette's happiness the two both hopped up onto the stage and moved to stand several feet apart. At seeing the two on the stage at the same time Soto called out, "Boys what are doing?! It's specifically instructed you go one at a time!"

Ignoring their teacher's words the Arashi removed from one of his belt pouches a small device with a wide-screen on it. The small contraption was just barely larger than the boy's hand, quickly turning it on the young Seiryu student began swiping his index finger on the screen till he found what he was looking for and pressed into the screen.

As this was going on Yurei had grabbed from his own belt a small white box with mesh like design on one side of it. As Arashi was scrolling on his small machine, Yurei had flipped a small flap of the box up and then seeing Arashi give him the thumbs up he pressed a single little button on the box.

No sooner did the two press their respective buttons did loud music come from the box in Yurei's hand, what many soon realized was a small speaker. As the music began to play Arashi and Yurei both shot up the volume to max on their separate devices and placed them on the floor near the edge of the stage. After doing so they both jumped backwards several feet till they were on the exact opposite side of the stage where they placed their items.

At this point those listening caught the mix of pop and rock music coming from the speaker as they noticed Arashi and Yurei begin the summoning ritual.

**(Just to clear up I was listening to Before My Body Is Dry while writing this and used it as the music the two played)**

With a quick draw the two young men withdrew a simple kunai from their pouches and cut their palms, Yurei cutting his left and Arashi cutting his right, which just so happened to be the hand facing towards the other.

Then in perfect synchronization the two raised their bloody hands into the air and, in absolute tandem shouted over the music, "IN THE NAME OF THE ANCIENT DRAGONS THAT HAVE TAUGHT US THIS GREAT POWER, AND IN TRIBUTE TO OUR DEAR PLANET THAT GIFTED US WITH THE ABILITY TO USE IT, WE TWO BROTHERS ARASHI TSUJI AND YUREI HAYASHI CALL OUT TO THEE TO COME FORTH AND BECOME OUR ETERNAL PARTNERS!"

Like their teacher and fellow students before them the two slammed their blood stained hands onto the ground right in front of themselves. At the very moment of contact with the stage the two's respective pentagrams emerged around them and glowed the two's respective aspects, for Yurei his Aspect of Shadows and Arashi his Aspect of Storms. Both seals glowing their respective colors of midnight black with quicksilver and electric blue with dark grey began to brighten the room so much that some had to either cover their eyes or use a personal trait from their species to not go blind.

Soon bolts of electricity, tiny streams of water, and wisps of wind crawled up from Arashi's seal and surrounded him until all that could be seen of him from within the vortex of nature's elements was his glowing green eyes. The near same could be said for the young Hayashi boy as shadowy tendrils and silver streams of miasma creeped up around his frame until, like his brother, only his glowing mismatched eyes could be seen. And as the two elements reached their peak above the pair the sky above began to darken and the temperature started dropping.

Soon the twin elemental cocoons began to slowly form into the orb state, as the orbs absorbed nearly all the leaking aspects from the two pentagrams both boys stood straight up and with a tremendous shout called out, "GUARDIAN OF HELL ITSELF STEP FORWARD, BEASTILY SPIRIT OF THE SHADOWS/BECOME SOMETHING BEYOND EVEN KINGS, SPIRIT OF THE PERFECT STORM!"

And with a quick duo palm strike the two young men launched their individual orbs of elements into the sky. As the orbs climbed upwards those present began to feel a growing fearful chill and those that watched the orbs fly noticed the increasing darkness caused from the dark clouds slowly blotting out the sun. Then at their absolute apex the orbs imploded, at which point the temperature dropped dramatically to the point everyone but Arashi and Yurei could see their breath and started shivering. Along with the temperature drop the darkening clouds above finally blocked out the sun and began adding to the noise of the music with several cracks of thunder accompanied by streaks of lightning and loud howling winds.

Soon the entire collection of students and staff that had come to watch had to cover their eyes and ears at the many flashes of light and continually loud noises. In the midst of the growing darkness and stormy weather both Arashi and Yurei stood still and calm among the roaring winds, and as the two stood there they began to hear two distinct noises _not _caused from the wind, thunder, or their music. Deciding to listen closely they soon heard the sounds of animalist howling and roaring, oddly enough it sounded as with they were all around them.

But both boys were patient and bid their time, and soon that waiting paid off as they heard the noise most associated with padded animal feet running. The sounds rapidly amplified until the two boys saw two unique forms running towards them from inside the small wind storm they had jointly created. In an instant the dual shadowy forms were before the two, and at seeing the two creatures both men couldn't contain the large confident smirks that grew on their faces.

With a quick fist bump the two walked to their new partners.

On the outside of the now dark funnel of stormy weather all present watched as the winds forming it slowly began to subdue, and within moments the storm clouds above started to part. Lights began turning back on after having been abruptly cut off from the lighting having struck the top of the stadium earlier and the foreboding feeling that had started to cause many to begin hyperventilating had ceased.

It was at that time that many heard the slow, but pronounced, footsteps coming from on top of the stage. What surprised some was that instead of hearing two sets of feet they were hearing _six_ and more so was the fact that it sounded more like some of the feet where carrying a lot of weight behind each step.

Finally the lights had fully returned and the storm had gone, and now standing in front of them was Arashi and Yurei, who along them was their personal summon beasts.

Many students could only look on in awe and for some jealousy at seeing the powerful and majestic looking creatures that were born from their natural energy given life. On the right of Yurei stood a very large _Cerberus_, an animal that has so rare that for anyone not born with any of the fire natured aspects it was considered impossible, even more so when neither of their aspects is considered close to a fire aspect.

The giant three-headed canine stood at around six feet and six inches tall, covered from its three heads to all its toes in fur as black as Yurei's birth aspect. While it's overall appearance was something to feel anxious upon seeing what truly brought slight shivers of fear to those in the immediate vicinity was it's blood-red teeth, claws, and eyes. Said fangs giving the look of ones that could crush a helmeted skull with but a literal snap and claws sharp enough to cleave through the toughest iron armor. And dear lord those eyes, they alone gave some the thought they where looking into the pits of hell itself.

All and all it gave not only a very frightening appearance but a near unmatched intimidation factor that many would compare to its partner when particularly upset.

Now if the Yurei's cerberus was rare in its own right, than Arashi's was damn near impossible to gain. This comes into account that to this day it's still unknown what specific aspect or personality creates such a summon, what is Arashi's summon you might be wondering? None other than the fabled _liger_.

Yes, for those that recognized what exactly the animal was could only stare in shock at what the boy's aspect and personal nature had created. A breed of feline only birthed from the mating of a male lion and a tigress, and one that seemingly _cannot _breed more of it's own kind. Arashi's liger stood at a good six feet and four inches tall, something not surprising since the species is known to grow quite large for a feline. To add to it's incredible presence it sported a midnight blue coat, with barely noticeable electric blue stripes around it's main body.

However its most prominent trait was its greenish blue eyes, eyes that some of the teachers noticed had the same mischievous glint in them as its summoner. The final touch to this amazing creäture was its dull gold claws and teeth. Scarily enough like its fellow beast it too looked to be strong enough to break a pure steel with just its teeth alone and the claws themselves looked to have an edge good enough to slice through meat and bone with no trouble. All in all a remarkable creäture of both power and beauty, a creäture that many wished to never wanna be on the wrong side of, just like the other summon next to it.

Both boys and their summons could only gaze at all those looking on with dumbfoundedness at their accomplishment, said looks drawing smirks even on the beasts themselves, however impossible that may sound. As they scanned the crowd they looked to see Gu-Yi himself up on the highest section looking on with what both boys could tell was great pride at their accomplishment. A look both boys could tell was full of happiness and enjoyment at not only their summoning but also their little _performance_.

Smiling back at the man who practically raised them they turned towards Soto-sensei and spoke in unison, "So I take it we both passed right?"

All David Soto could do was nod once...before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out in shock. When he awakens later he will more than likely faint a second time, no doubt from hearing what the two had done had in fact not been a dream.

**CHAPTER END**

**So what did you all think?**

**Glossary Key:**

******5 Symbol Academy System**-The main plan by Huang-Long the First to bring peace to Duos. A system of five academies that would teach any race or species to help mend the horrific emotional and invisible scars created from the many wars.

**Armor Model** **Design**-each student's uniform armor has multiple designs:

*******A.M.D. #1**-forearm, chest, and back armor only.

*******A.M.D. #2**-shin, chest, and back armor only.

*******A.M.D. #3**-forearm, shin, chest, back armor only.

*******A.M.D. #4**-forearm, shin, shoulder, knee armor only.

*******A.M.D. #5**-forearm, shin, shoulder, knee, chest, and back armor only.

******************Aspect of the Dragons or Dragon Aspect**-the name given by Non-Dragon Races for the powers bestowed to them by the magicks of Duos, titled as such since dragons can do so natural whereas every other race requires training in effectively drawing out the natural magicks of Duos.

**************Blood Talon Pact**-The main treaty created to bring peace between all fully sentient and intelligent races on Duos. Named as such because of the signing implement used was Huang-Long's own talon and the blood of himself and all major race's leaders.

**************Central Academy**-The center school built on an island located right in the middle of the major seas and all four other schools. This site also makes the academy in prime location to get a regular change of the seasons, not being in one for more than the standard months unlike its counterparts.

**********Dragon Head(s)**-Headmaster of Central Academy, Grandmaster of all 5 Academies, Titled (either can go by the same title) Huang-Long or the Dragons of the Center.

**********The Day of the Black** **Sun**-the day when the dragon first entered the original duos and laid waste to most of the present armies on both sides.

******Dragon Knight**-titles given to students after passing their Spirit Animal Summoning Test.

**Dragon's Claw(s)**-title of the Headmasters of West Academy, are also called the Tiger(s) of the West.

**Dragon's Fang(s)**-title of the Headmasters of East Academy, are also called the Serpent(s) of the East (titled as such since Seiryu's Dragon Spirit was a serpentine styled dragon, where Huang-Long was a lizard styled dragon).

**Dragon's Scale(s)**-title of the Headmasters of North Academy, are also called the Turtle(s) of the North.

**Dragon's Wing(s)**-title of the Headmasters of South Academy, are also called the Bird(s) of the South.

**Duos**-the new named having been given to the planet by all those who helped create the Duos World Project.

**Duos World Project**-A plan created by the most advance in magic and technology to create a double realm planet so to fit the quickly growing population of Duos.

**********East Dragon Academy**-The eastern school built-in a large lightly forested valley, one that's own mountain range keeps the area from getting much in ways of snow or terrible heat cycles. Staying mostly in the season of spring.

******Elemental Aspects**-alongside being the name for nature's power: Lightning, rain, earth, and such. It's the name for the powers all races can use through both D.A.s and racial traits: Wood Elves can use earth, water, and wood elements, etc.

******Gu-Yi**-The name given to the present day Huang-Long by Arashi and Yurei. Stands for Ancient One, title given as a sign of endearment by the two for being raised by him. Also on account of having given up his birth name after both the death of his Tag-Team Partner and becoming Huang-Long.

**Heads of the** **Academy**-the main title of those placed in charge of 5 Academies.

******House of the Azure Dragon**-the Dragon Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Azure Dragon Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: Main-Azure/Secondary-Turquoise.

******House of the Black Tortoise**-the Turtle Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Black Tortoise Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: Main-Black/Secondary-Violet.

******House of the Vermillion Bird**-the Bird Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Vermillion Phoenix Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: Main-Vermillion/Secondary-Burnt Orange.

******House of the White Tiger**-the Tiger Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his White Tiger Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: Main-White/Secondary-Forest Green.

**House of the Yellow Dragon of the Center**-the Center Dorm named in respect of Huang-Long himself. Unlike the other dorms this one is only housed by the Head or Heads of the academy. Colors: Main-Gold or Yellow/Secondary-Earthy Green or Earthy Brown.

******Mana**-pure natural energy from the planet itself, that with the dragon's aid has cultivated and grown significantly within all races and species on Duos. Then with the dragon's teachings has been taught to properly harness.

**Magical** **World**-the given name for the half of Duos that is more magically attuned and covered in wildlife and wilderness.

**Mundane** **World**-the given name for the half of Duos that is more technologically advanced and run under more modern governments.

**North Tortoise Academy**-The northern school built within a snow-covered mountain. The area itself is protected enough to keep from being overtaken by avalanches and temperatures never reaching to very low freezing levels. Most other seasons happen for only a month or two at a time, with a vast majority of the time being in winter.

**South Phoenix Academy**-The southern school built near a large jungle that is most of the time in the summer seasonal range getting next to no snow all year round.

**Spirit Partner Summoning Test, Summoning Test, or ****S.P.S.T.-**-A mandatory test given to all 5th Year students. The main basis for the test is for the student to summon their naturally aligned spirit partner, this summoning is required for students to take missions outside of the academy without need of either senior students or members of the staff.

**Spirit Partner**-A unique spirit that is created from a combination of your own personal mentality and natural mana. The spirit can be anything from the animal kingdom, be it a simple house cat to a dinosaur!

**Summoning Keywords**-specific words used to summon your familiar at anytime. With enough training and bonding with your spirit you will not only be able to talk with it telepathically, but also summon it with only your thoughts.

**Tag-Team System**-A system put in place to have all students of the academies paired up with another. The system is to help with building bridges between the many races and species to effectively remove the racism created from the terrible wars of the past.

**Twin Leader System**-The system put in place in the formation of the Tag-Team System. Created to allow both members of a Tag-Team to equally lead their chosen academy.

**Unlocking Phrase**-A required group of words needed for first time summons.

**West Tiger Academy**-The western school built-in a massive forest that's seasonal changes are much longer in the time of autumn they any of the other four.


End file.
